History of Shijet
Timeline 10000 BCE *Humans arrive on Elysia. 9500 BCE *Hunter-gatherer groups form as civilized society has broken down into nomadism. Diet consists of vegetation, berries, nuts, fruits and meats from hunted prey. *Makeshift spears, throwing sticks and daggers are invented. 8500 BCE *Pottery is invented and utilized by ancient hunter-gatherer tribes. *Spoken language for ease of communication first appears in Shi'Ji civilization. The naming of certain objects, creatures and actions is formed. 7500 BCE *Obsidian daggers, spears and other sharp tools are invented. *Cultivation of varied foods is discovered in the Spirit River Valley. Small tribes had cultivated berries, fruits and vegetables. *Wider spread use of fur skins and clothing from animal hides. *Ancient beginnings of Spirit Worship and Star People Religion appears. Religious burial mounds are formed as holy grounds and the first appearances of veneration of the dead are noted. 6000 BCE *Hunter-gatherer and cultivating tribes form small villages throughout the Spirit River Valley. *The first uses of dirt, mud and wooden structures for shelters are widespread and stone construction begins. *Farming regions appear throughout the valley, growing grains, vegetables. *Domestication of dogs and wolves are noted and continue into the next millennia. *Threading of rope or strings may have begun using vines or tree saplings. **Weaving using plant and wood fibers is discovered. 4700 BCE *Full village communities begin to flourish throughout the Spirit River Valley, containing stone, clay and wooden structures including temples and homes. *Farming now includes cultivation of maize (corn) and the domestication of dogs and wolves. *Stsu'Ji'Ksi (Spirit People Worship) spreads throughout the Spirit River Valley civilizations. Native burial grounds continue their status as holy and sacred grounds furthering spirit worship and veneration of the dead. **Star and astronomy interests appear in Shi'Ji villages as ancient religious leaders use stars and astronomic events to explain religious events. Meteor showers and appearances of comets are taken as signs of a greater and higher being which later becomes known as Tskin'Stsu (The Great Spirit) by the early 3000's BCE. 3000 BCE *Spirit People Worship develops into a polytheistic religion with varied gods and worshiped spirits for various parts of life and death and of the environment around Shi'Ji peoples. The Great Spirit is worshiped as a powerful and supreme being following cosmic events seen across the New Manchuria continent. *Development of ground carving and burning symbolism is noted. *Ancient Shi'Ji written language is developed using basic hieroglyph symbols that represent basic communications. 2105 BCE *Official formation of large communities and settlement in the Spirit River Valley, forming the first of large cities and communities containing more than several thousand people. The city of Shi'Ksut is founded in this manner. *Stone, clay and dirt monuments and temples are constructed in honor of Spirit People Worship religious beliefs including temples for high tier gods and beings. *Stone carving tools for chipping and cutting of stone and other rock are widely used. *Cattle and poultry and other birds are domesticated for farming and food sources. *Hand held farming plough tools are invented. *Use of medicinal herbs first appear in religious ceremonies. 1000's BCE 1900 BCE *Astronomy and astrology in Shi'Ji cultural and religious interests have spread throughout all of Shi-Jian civilization. Holy sites, temples and other structures are noted to have been built in allignment with stars, moons, the sun and other cosmic objects. *Religious and nomadic peoples from the Spirit River Valley and Shi'Ksut communities gather for a holy journey into the southern deserts following the witnessing of a large meteor strike in the south. 1800 BCE *The religious journey into the southern deserts found the city of Ksut'Stsunuuki (City of Enlightenment), a major holy site after the roving bands discover the landing site and crater of an asteroid impact. The city is notable for its similarity to the Pueblo peoples of Earth's native Americans. *The Shi'Ji capital and holy city of Shi'Ksut is nearly complete after 300 years of development including three major holy temples including the Star Temple of the People, the Spirit Temple of the Spirit People and the Great Temple Monument of the Great Spirit, which rise in height from 75 feet, 125 feet and 198 feet, respectively. *The holy spirit ground carvings and burnings are completed, noted as highly similar to the Nazca Lines of Earth, depict various symbols or creatures which be seen from the sky. *Cacao (beans used in making chocolate), maize, furs are major trading resources. The earliest attempts at creating a crude chocolate is discovered using crushed cacao beans and milk from cattle. 1700 BCE *Shi'Ji discover and utilize cannabis plants as an herbal medicine to treat a variety of illnesses. It is also noted to have been used in religious ritual and ceremonial celebrations due to its effects on the brain. 1600 BCE *Glass is discovered by residents of the City of Enlightenment using methods of intense fire and sand. *Early forms of archery technology are developed. Placement of Future Inventions Architecture Culture *Sports (involving balls): 1300 BCE Sciences/Mathematics/Language *382 Day Calender: 500 BCE *Ancient Mathematics/Numerical symbols: 100 BCE-100 CE *Fully written language: 500-600 CE *Advanced Mathematics/Written Numerals: 500-600 CE Industry *Gold: 1200 BNC *Wheels (Wood): 900 BNC *Paper (Papyrus): 100 BNC *Metal/Bronze: 200 ANC *Metal/Iron: 300 ANC *Forging: 325 ANC *Wheels (Metal): 350 ANC *Silver: 500 ANC *Coinage (Currency): 525 ANC *Quartz/Silica Glass: 600 ANC *Steel: 1000 ANC *Glassblowing: 1100 ANC *Paper (Modern): 1690 ANC *Flat Glass (Windows): 1700 ANC *Paper Mill: 1785 ANC *Paper Cash (Currency): 1787 ANC *Printing Press: 1788 ANC *Coal Mining: 1809 ANC *Coal (fuel): 1810 ANC *Coal Burning Engine: 1837 ANC *Mining Industry: 1839 ANC *Assembly Line: 1842 ANC *Oil (fuel): 1855 ANC *Oil Drilling: 1860 ANC *Steam Engine: 1870 ANC *Electricity: 1882 ANC *Light Bulbs: 1889 ANC *Typewriter: 1901 ANC *Piston Engine: 1907 ANC *Oil Refining: 1910 ANC *Oil (diesel): 1914 ANC *Diesel Engine: 1915 ANC *Automobiles: 1915 ANC *Telephone: 1921 ANC *Radio: 1921 ANC *Hydro-Electric Dams: 1921 ANC *Rotary Engine: 1928 ANC *Automobiles (Common Use): 1930 ANC *Oil (gasoline): 1958 ANC *Microchip: 1976 ANC *Radar: 1977 ANC *Computers: 1977 ANC *Sonar: 1978 ANC *Video Games: 1981 ANC *LED Light: 1982 ANC *Windmill Power: 1987 ANC *Robotics: 1988 ANC *Cellphone: 1989 ANC *Ethanol: 1990 ANC *Personal Computer: 1990 ANC *Nuclear Power: 1991 ANC *Internet: 1992 ANC *Solar Power: 1996 ANC *Bio-fuel: 1999 ANC *Modern Computers: 2001 ANC *Wireless Internet: 2005 ANC *Broadband Internet: 2007 ANC Weapons/War *Shijitsi'Cu Martial Arts: 1100 BNC *Advanced Archery: 900 BNC *Advanced Martial Arts: 400 BNC *Catapult: 380 ANC *The Sword: 400 ANC *Blackpowder: 450 ANC *Fireworks: 500 ANC *Gunpowder: 900 ANC *The Cannon: 1250 ANC *The Musket: 1440 ANC *Armed Gun Cavalry: 1700 ANC *Repeating Rifle: 1802 ANC *Dynamite: 1825 ANC *Revolver Pistol: 1837 ANC *Artillery Cannon: 1810 ANC *Howitzer Cannon: 1875 ANC *Jeeps: 1915 ANC *Bombs: 1915 ANC *Bolt-Action Rifle: 1915 ANC *Tanks: 1920 ANC *Bi-Plane: 1923 ANC *Mobile Howitzer: 1925 ANC *Semi-Automatic Pistol: 1938 ANC *Semi-Automatic Rifle: 1940 ANC *Machine Gun: 1950 ANC *Piston Engine Fighter (P-51): 1951 ANC *Bomber Plane (B-25): 1953 ANC *Scout Helicopter: 1958 ANC *Assault Rifle: 1965 ANC *Rockets: 1966 ANC *Attack Helicopter: 1967 ANC *Jet Engine Fighter (F-86): 1969 ANC *Strategic Bomber (B-52): 1970 ANC *Utility Trucks (Humvee): 1971 ANC *Modern Tank: 1978 ANC *Atomic Weapons: 1980 ANC *Missiles: 1982 ANC *Fighter Jet (F-15): 1985 ANC *Guided Missiles: 1987 ANC *Cruise Missile: 1991 ANC *Nuclear Bomb: 1998 ANC *Nuclear ICBM: 2001 ANC *Advanced Fighter (F-35): 2011 ANC Agriculture *Rubber (Natural Latex Tree): 1150 BNC *Thread/Yarns (Animal Hide/Furs): 550 BNC *Windmill: 950 ANC Maritime *River Raft (Wooden): 1000 BNC *Wooden Boats (Dugout): 750 BNC *Fishing Dugout: 400 BNC *Canoe (Wooden): 200 BNC *The Sail (Sail Boat): 800 ANC *Sail Pontoon/Catamaran: 1050 ANC *Caravel (Sail Ship): 1250 ANC *Frigate (Wooden Sail Vessel): 1575 ANC *Cruiser (Wooden Battle Vessel): 1820 ANC *Dreadnought (Steel Coal Battle Vessel): 1910 ANC *Destroyer: 1947 ANC *Cruiser (Steel Battle Vessel): 1950 ANC *Battleship: 1965 ANC *Civilian Cruiseliner: 1966 ANC *Submarine: 1970 ANC *Aircraft Carrier: 1990 ANC *Nuclear Powered Vessels: 1995 ANC *Reduced Sonar Blip Vessels (Stealth): 2004 ANC Category:Shi'Ji Category:Timelines Category:Events Category:Pages undergoing construction